Beyond the Colors
by strawberryfinn
Summary: Sunshine is hurt, abused. Petey hates him right now. But when things get really bad, can they come back together? R & R please!
1. Betrayal

Yes, this story is by rainforestorei, but a certain ladyhades busted her off while she is the one who deserves 2 be busted becuz shez been cussing at her and stuff, but if u wanna try and bust her, go ahead. Thanx... I'm just her friend who wrote the story with her so... here we go... hope ya like it

Strawberry Finn

"Come on Petey," Sunshine called. "Come on!"

"No Sunshine," said Petey, his eyes suddenly filled with fear. "This here is Virginia. They don't want us here."

He indicated the store that Sunshine had pointed out. It was a white store.

"No," Sunshine said. "Come on. Just come with me. We'll be fine. It's on me."

Petey was hesitant, but he decided to go along with Sunshine. Blue followed him. What could happen?

He stepped inside with Sunshine and knew at once what could happen. The shop had several white people, but a lot of the tables were empty.

"We're full," announced the white bartender.

"What do you mean man?" Sunshine questioned. "There's a bunch of tables open."

"This is my store and I can refuse service to anyone I want to," the white man stated. "Even you hippie boy. Now if you boys want food, you can all go in the back and get all your stuff back there."

Sunshine's eyes filled with shock, but he found himself pushed out the door.

"What did you do that for man?" Petey yelped angrily, shoving Sunshine against the building wall.

Sunshine winced. "I didn't know."

"What do you mean you didn't know?" Petey retorted. "I told you! You think I'm not being serious or something?"

"I-I didn't know." Sunshine felt like crying, the tears were coming to his eyes.

"He didn't know," Blue tried to protect him.

"Are you kidding me?" Petey yelled. "He just didn't want to know, Blue. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Petey," Sunshine called desperately.

"Don't you even try Sunshine," Petey screamed back.

Sunshine held back, quiet. He hadn't known. He had told the truth. But Petey didn't believe him. What was racism? Why did it exist? It was stupid in his opinion, but in California, nobody had been racist. He had had a bunch of African American friends. But Petey pushed him away. Petey, who was one of his best friends. Ever.

He saw down in the doorway of the bar, thinking things over.

Petey had walked about a block. He was angry. Very angry.

Shouting, he kicked a trash can.

Blue stared quietly at him. "Man, he didn't know."

"I told him Blue!" Petey cried. "I told him! And he didn't listen! That's what hurt me! I thought I was important to him! I thought he would listen! I thought he was different! But all of the whites, they're all the same! They don't listen to yaw! He doesn't think I'm equal."

"Man what are you saying?" Blue yelled. "Sunshine is the closest a white has ever gotten to you! And you just say he's not your friend! Petey, California is different. He doesn't face what we face here."

"Well maybe it would be better if he learned," Petey replied coldly, stalking off.

Sunshine wanted to cry, but he couldn't. It was a fact that just paralyzed him. Someone coming out of the bar knocked him on the head.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

The next moment, Sunshine found himself on the ground, being dragged.

"What the-" he began, but someone stuffed a rag into his mouth.

He looked up and saw a group of boys, all dressed in black. He couldn't make out who they were.

They dragged him behind the bar.

"I told you hippie boy," one of the boys growled. "I told you to stay away from my girl."

Sunshine realized who it was. Ray. He couldn't believe it. He spat out the gag.

"Come on man," he said. "This isn't funny."

"Whoever said anything about it being funny," Ray roared.

Sunshine looked up as Ray held up a metal baseball bat, and realized just how un-funny things were.


	2. Trust

Note: forgot my disclaimer... i don't own these characters

Blue stared after Petey. How could he be so heartless? He knew what Petey felt, but couldn't he find it in himself to forgive Sunshine?

Sunshine doubled over and threw up blood as Ray used the bat to smash him in the stomach. Ray had attacked him brutally with the bat, smashing his arms, legs, ribs, face. Sunshine knew that he already had one broken leg and a couple of broken ribs. He had heard the bones crack.

Sunshine gave away to the pain as Ray slammed it in his crotch. He howled, and stumbled, falling to the ground.

But Ray and his friends weren't done yet. They ripped off his clothes, stripping him down to his underwear.

Then Ray pulled out a dog chain. Placing it around Sunshine's neck, the pulled it hard, tying it to a fence. Sunshine couldn't breathe. He gasped for air, and then, Ray loosened it just a little, just enough, so he could breathe, but he had to stand up.

Then one of the other boys took out a roll of duct tape. He used it to wrap Sunshine's legs and hands together. Then, ripping off a large piece, he wrapped up Sunshine's face, covering over his mouth, his nose, everything. Just enough room for him to breathe. That was it.

The boys hooted with laughter. "Look at the hippie boy now! Not so hot anymore eh?"

The last thing Sunshine remembered was a searing pain through his back as one of the boys brought the baseball bat down and his face pushed against the metal fence. But his last memory was Petey. He wished he could apologize more than anything else in the world. Then, Ronnie "Sunshine" Bass blacked out.

Sunshine wasn't at practice the next day. Gerry was the first one to notice.

"Hey, where's Sunshine?" he called.

There was no answer.

"Hey Petey, have you seen him?"

"No." Petey assumed that Sunshine was too cowardly to face him after what had happened last night. And, besides, he didn't really care what happened to Sunshine now.

But the search started to become desperate when at the end of the day, Mr. Bass drove up, looking wild and desperate.

"Coach Boone!" he cried. "Have you seen my boy anywhere?"

"Sorry," Boone answered. "I haven't."

"Coach Yoast?"

"No."

"Please, please help me," Mr. Bass begged. "I haven't seen him. Last night he didn't come home, and I haven't seen him today at all."

"Yes sir," Yoast answered. "We'll tell you if we see him."

"Thank you," Mr. Bass replied. "Thank you."

Agony was hitting Sunshine as he came back to consciousness. His throat burned and he needed water.

He had been there for about two days now, he guessed. But he couldn't tell. Night and day seemed the same to him. He moaned in fever.

Please let somebody find me, he thought. Then he passed out again.

It had been a day and a half, and Sunshine was still missing. The team set out to look for him. All except for Petey.

Petey walked up and down the road. Sunshine was hiding, he thought. He doesn't want to see me.

He walked towards the bar that he hadn't been allowed in and yelled.

Maybe he could find a way to get in from the back. And get revenge.

Sunshine was delirious. That's why he thought he was hallucinating when he heard footsteps approach and a shout ring out.

He didn't believe it was happening as the dog chain was lifted off. But the impact to the ground jolted his head, and he thought the pain was real enough.

He felt the duct tape being pulled off, and he whimpered in pain, as it exposed his bruised and bloody face.

He thought he was dreaming when he saw Petey's face appear and say, "Omigosh Sunshine. What happened bro?"

He slipped back into delirium.

Petey looked down at Sunshine. Who would have done this? Why?

He studied the chain of deep cuts around Sunshine's neck from the dog chain, and his eyes drifted down Sunshine's body.

His hair was soaked in blood, blood everywhere. Trickling down from his forehead, covering his face, on his chest, his legs, his arms.

Petey reached out an arm and winced at the heat. Sunshine eyes were open, but he didn't seem to see Petey. Then he jolted up.

"Petey?" he whispered.

"Yeah man, it's me. What happened to yaw?"

"Petey," Sunshine gasped. "Water. Water please."

"Wait here man," Petey said. "I'll be back."

He charged through the bar.

"Give me some water now!" he yelled.

The white bartender stared back at him. "I have the right to refuse service to anyone."

"Not now you don't!" Petey roared. "Give it to me! There's a boy dying outside so you give it to me now!"

The bartender just stared at him.

Petey wildly ran behind the counter and fished out a whole cup of water, running out again.

The bartender just stared after him.

Outside, Petey slowed down. He bent down towards Sunshine, and helped him up. Sunshine moaned in pain. Petey held the cup to Sunshine's lips and he began to drink.

"Wait here, bro," Petey said, struggling to keep his voice calm.

"No!" Sunshine whimpered. If he could scream, it would have ripped through the air.

"What do you mean man?" Petey asked. "I need to call the hospital."

"Don't leave me," Sunshine gasped. "Don't leave me."

His eyes closed, and then opened again. "I'm sorry Petey!" he yelled. "I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" His body convulsed as he screamed.

His screams slowly weakened as he burst into tears. "I'm sorry man. I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. Don't hurt me! Please!"

"No man," Petey said, sobbing. "It's ok. I'm never going to hurt you. I'm sorry man. It's not your fault brother."

Sunshine's wild sobs turned into soft whimpers. He collapsed in Petey's arms.

"You have to trust me," Petey whispered. "I'm going to get help. Nobody's going to hurt you ok? If they do, they have to deal with me."

Sunshine nodded, pain flooding his face. "I trust you."


	3. Hurt

Hope you like! Chapter 3! Review... Please?

* * *

He closed his eyes from fatigue. Petey set him down, as sobs racked his body. He ran blindly, towards one of the local shops. He used their phone to contact the hospital and the rest of the team. They were going to meet him there.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Petey screamed as he ran in. "How bad?" 

Coach Boone walked slowly up to him. "He'll make it. But he may never play football again."

Petey let out his sobs, but tried to wipe his tears as Mr. Bass came forward and embraced him.

"We'll have to wait," Mr. Bass cried. "My poor boy."

* * *

Petey walked in about a week later. He hurried, because he heard shouts of joy coming from Sunshine's room. 

He walked in, and smiled. Sunshine had woken, and he was back to normal already. Petey grinned as he saw Sunshine already stroking his hair the way he usually did with his hand.

"Sunshine," he called in a high voice, teasing him. "Sunshine. You know those golden locks ain't gonna grow back any faster from all that rubbing eh? Sunshine."

Sunshine looked up and grinned, those his face was covered in scratches.

"Sunshine eh?" he said repeating the words from their first meeting. "That's cool. I dig it." He raised up his arm, the way he had when he was new.

Petey looked around surprised, copying it exactly.

"Come on don't leave me hanging bro," Sunshine said.

Petey clapped his arm against Sunshine's.

"Oh my gosh!" he yelled. "I can't believe this. He called me bro man!"

Then Sunshine interrupted. "Where's Bertier? I need to give him his kiss."

The team started laughing hard as Bertier looked up, saying, "What?"

But then they quieted down as Petey asked Sunshine a difficult question.

"Sunshine, bro, who did it to you?"

Sunshine stared down at his hands. There was an awkward silence. Then, "Ray."

"What?" Gerry's voice ripped through the silence. "You're lying! Ray wouldn't do that… he wouldn't…" his voice faded off as he tried to reassure himself.

Sunshine looked up, tired. "He did."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Gerry screamed. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm not," Sunshine whispered. "I should know."

"Why should anyone believe you?" Gerry's voice became a low, sneerful hiss. "You're just a hippie boy."

Anybody could see the pain that washed over Sunshine's face.

"Aww man," Julius said, trying to turn the whole thing into a joke. "That was harsh Gerry."

Nobody laughed.

Gerry walked away angrily, his head high in the air. He had forgotten. He was racist again. The whole teamwork. Everything. Gone because of one word. Ray.

Sunshine looked at them. Each and every one. Anyone could see the hurt that filled his eyes. "Get out," he mumbled.

He didn't want anyone to see him cry.

REVIEWWWW! for more... lol... thanxxx :) sry that was kind of short but i haven't written any more yet


	4. Relevation

"I am so tired of this," Sunshine whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes. How could this exist? How could life be like this?

He almost wished he was back in California. There, he knew who he was. But he knew he didn't, really. He knew who he was here—with the team. He knew who he was with these friends, who had been cold and indifferent at first, but had grown to love him as he had them. He loved them. Nothing could change that, and he knew it. They were his team and his family… the most of a family he had ever had.

Sunshine's mom had died when he was four, and since then Mr. Bass had been sort of a wreck. He worked hard to make the ends meet, and spent a lot of his money letting Sunshine do what he loved: play football.

Sunshine loved his dad. There was no doubt about it. It was just that sometimes… sometimes his dad's love wasn't enough.

Sometimes he needed more.

"When is this going to be over?" he asked to no one in general. There was no answer. Perhaps, there would never be one.

xxx

"Gerry," Julius started, "how could you say that to him? You know how much he's hurting inside!"

Gerry looked indifferently at Julius. "Jul, Ray couldn't do it. I'm telling you, he must have been crazy or something! I've known Ray since I was five," his voice broke, "and he's changed… believe me, I know Ray's changed, but he couldn't do this. He couldn't."

"That gives you no right to say that to him!" Julius yelped. "How could you say that?"

Petey seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I'm disappointed in you Bertier. You hurt him. You hurt him bad."

"I didn't," Gerry whispered, "mean to hurt him that bad. I'm sure you hurt him worse."

"What?" Petey asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know," Gerry hissed, "Blue told me. You smashed him Petey… you broke him.

"Did you know that every time you're not there, he's crying? He's crying because he's afraid you won't forgive him. He's crying because you hurt him. He's crying because he thinks you made it up and you still hate him. He's crying because he thinks you're not his friend."

"I…" Petey said, shocked. He thought Sunshine knew he loved him.

"Don't," Gerry continued. "You know that entire time he was lying bleeding on that field, the only thing he was thinking was to make it up to you? The only thing he said was, 'Petey?' Don't say I hurt him. You did worse, Petey. You did worse."

In one movement, Julius slapped Gerry across the face. "That gives you _no_ right to hurt him. So what if Petey hurt him? Does that give you the right to take out your anger on Sunshine? Why? Because you're white, is that why? Is it because Petey's not and you are, so you're allowed to and he's not? No, we're all in this together. _We're all in this together." _

"Thanks," Gerry said, shaking his head. "I needed that."

"No problem brother," Julius said with a smile. "It's all good."

"Oh no…" Gerry broke off. "Now I have to explain to Sunshine…"

xxx

Sunshine didn't want them there. He didn't want the looks of pity. He didn't want to talk to Gerry.

But Gerry wanted to talk to him.

Gerry stepped forward, "Sunshine… I…"

Sunshine closed his eyes. He didn't want to see anymore. He didn't want to hear anymore. He felt broken and he knew he was broken. He was broken.

Sorry it's short. But I updated!


End file.
